Brunel Mouse
by scuderia tifosi
Summary: Reboot. In an attempt to finally defeat his adversary, Dr. Isembard King Kong Brunel transforms himself into a mouse. Meanwhile, in an unrelated development, a bunch of kids build a liquifier. A parody of Phineas & Ferb's Doofapus.


**Author's Note: The species of the characters created for this story are indeterminate.**

 **All rights belong to their respective owners.**

~Somewhere, in an unknown location, some kids are buying smoothies from a food truck.~

Five kids, four of them male, one huge, and another of Indian descent, were by a food truck, waiting for a female vendor to prepare their smoothies. The truck had a banner on it's side that read, 'Our smoothies are NOT normal!'.

"That's one exotic dragon-fruit smoothie for you," said the vendor to the Indian, "and one for you!"

"I'm just saying as a non-sequitur, a talking zebra just seems a little..." said one of the two normal-sized boys to the girl.

"Forced?"

"Yeah! Forced."

The Indian then drank his smoothie. "Mmm! The sweet taste of an unusual and exotic smoothie!"

"You know, this smoothie isn't really unusual or exotic. It's about as exotic as a stay-cation with Aunt Meryl!" added the big kid.

"But, Beaufort, your postcard said that she had a pool."

"She has a patio."

"Tomorrow, we should work on Beaufort's penmanship." said the girl.

The Indian kid then made a speech. "Actually, most would consider dragon-fruit to be that exotic, indeed." Beaufort then started imitating him. "Known for its dazzling flowers, it is actually the fruit of several..." He then noticed Beaufort imitating him. "What are you doing? Stop. Stop that. Stop. Stop it. Stop." The Indian then started to drink his smoothie, and Beaufort copied his act as well. "Stop that."

"You know, Beaufort's kind of right. These smoothies are sort of exotic, but I think we can do better." said the girl. "What do you think, Phin?"

"What do I think?" The other average kid tried to speak, but Phin halted him. "Don't answer that. Guys, I know what we're going to do today! I wonder what kind of smoothie Perry would like?"

* * *

~Meanwhile, in London's Mayfair, the world's greatest secret agent is having a shower.~

DM was finishing up in the shower, with shower cap on, when Colonel K's hologram appeared right in front of him. "DM, there's-" He then realized where he was. "Is this a bad time?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Later, after he was finished, DM walked out of the bathroom, strangely wih the shower cap still on his head. Colonel K's hologram was walking, even though he didn't have to, giving the appearance that he was walking in mid-air. They walked towards the sunken couch.

"Come in. Sit down, DM. We have a serious problem. It seems that someone, and I'm not saying who, someone has spilled on the couch in the lobby."

Squawkencluck then appeared in another hologram. "Colonel, I.."

"A very expensive couch when we bought it in 1985."

"All I did was turn the cushion over. The stain was already..."

"If the responsible party is present..."

"It was Agent 57. He spilled a latte in 1990."

"Ugh. We were hoping to get him here a couple of years out of that couch..."

"Anywho?"

"Anywho, our surveillance operatives have been getting some mixed signals from Brunel. He was observed at the Library, checking out books on Eastern Australia and hydrostatic cell fusion. We haven't come up with any ideas about what he's up to..."

"Maybe he's trying to recreate Pangaea."

"Like I said, we haven't come up with anything yet. So, we need you to get in there, and find out. Good luck, and be careful out there."

* * *

~Meanwhile, at an unknown backyard...~

Phin, the other average kid, and the girl were seen standing next to something that was covered in a large cloth.

"Okay, everyone! Feb and I developed a device that can literally turn any solid into liquid, so we can enjoy all sorts of new and unusual flavors. Isabel?"

"Abracapocus!" She took off the cloth which revealed nothing.

"Wow! That was really impressive!"

"I just got my magic patch. Let's try this again." She unveiled the device.

"Behold! The state of the matter transfer device!" said Phin. "All right, Beaufort, is that chicken ready?"

"All set." said Beaufort, who set a chicken, in a bowl onto a picnic table.

Feb then pressed a button on the matter transfer device. It shot the chicken, liquifying it.

"I got ya!" exclaimed Isabel. "There you are. Liquid poultry."

Beaufort then drank it. "Mmm. Tastes like chicken."

Phin then said, "I think we need to try something a little more..."

"Foul?" added Feb.

"Yeah!" He then realized what Feb said. "No! Exotic!"

* * *

Later, at Brunel's lab, DM, who was in his catsuit from Bot Battles, and Penfold, who was wearing the trenchcoat and fedora from that same episode, jumped through a window. A trap sprang out from the ground and tied up DM.

"Well, hello, ...! Over here. No, here. Look a- Look a little more this way." The camera then showed a dark brown male mouse, in the same color as Brunel's hair, and of DM's size, with normal white sclera for the eyes, compared to DM's yellow, and a pink nose. He was in a jumpsuit, in the same shade of blue as Brunel's waistcoat. He then tried to squeak, apparently not realizing that antromorphic mice don't squeak. "What do you think? Huh? I've joined you in the genus Mus. That's right, I am a mouse!"

DM had an expression of shock. "Good grief!"

"CCCrrruuuuummmmmbbbbbbbssssssssss...!" exclaimed Penfold.

Brunel let out an evil laughter. "Yeah, hang on. Let me turn off the dramatic lighting. How did this come to be? I'll tell you, since you didn't ask. After years of being bested by your battles, I decided to fight fire with fire, and in both cases, fire means mouse, and with just means with. It was simple; the best way to beat a mouse was to become a mouse. That way, our skills would be evenly matched. So, after a couple of hours of promising experiments and some intricate designs, I finally created the Species Transformation Device! But unfortunately, my clothes don't fit anymore, so I got this jumpsuit. Pretty cool, huh?" DM looked uncomfortable, as Brunel checked him out, by looking at his face, then the rest of him. "Now, before I defeat you, I think I should further level the playing field." He walked over to an area, with a remote in hand and pressed its button. A trap identical to the one restraining DM sprung up from the ground and caught Brunel, causing him to drop the remote, which broke upon landing on the floor. "There, now I'm trapped, too. And go! You're not struggling, I said go. We should both be-" DM then began to try and wiggle free. "Yeah, like that. Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the backyard, Isabel and Phin were sitting at a picnic table, with a romantic meal between them. He then asked her, "Isabel, you wanna go next?"

"Why, yes. How about a romantic dinner for two?" Feb then zapped the meal. "Wanna sip, Phin?"

"Oh, no, thanks."

"Oh, okay. I understand. You know, you want to keep yourself open to other drink options. I get it."

"Actually, I didn't want to say anything in front of anybody, but, it's... I don't like zucchini."

"Oh."

* * *

At a top-floor room of a nearby house, a teenaged gal with orange locks was sitting on her bed, talking on her cell. "And that is why we wear white shoes after Labor Day. And I.." She saw the state of the matter transfer device in the backyard. "Oh, I knew it. These two. Not very impressive, but suspicious." She then returned to the call. "Stacy, I.. I got to go. Oh, and Happy Birthday! She then ran downstairs. Mom! Mom! Mom!"

In the laundry room, a red-headed woman was putting laundry in the washer. "Oh, laundry. Sometimes, I feel like our first president, because I'm washing a ton." She let out a laugh, being amused by her own joke. "Ah, yeah."

The teenaged gal from earlier then ran into the room. "Mom! Mom! Mom! You have to come out to the backyard!"

"Oh, hey, Candice. I feel like our first president..."

"No time for the stand-up routine, Mom. You've gotta come out to the backyard."

"Okay, I'll be right out."

"HURRY!"

* * *

Back at Brunel's lab, both he and DM broke free of their restraints. The two prepared to have a showdown. They traded punches, but none of them connected. After which, they tried to trip each other with foot sweeps but one was always able to jump up in time. They tried to shove each other, which went back and forth, and one always rolling through. After which, they traded uppercuts, which neither connected. They went for the knockout punch, and again, neither connected. They then backed up and prepared to jump and kick in mid-air but were able to block each other, despite doing multiple kicks in the air. They then prepared to jump and lunge at each other, but missed in mid-air. After landing, Brunel then grabbed a chair and hurled it to DM, only to have it tossed back at him. He got down low on the floor to avoid the tublar steel projectile. The two mice then strangely played a game of cards and they endd up showing the same set of hands. They then played tic-tac-toe on a drawing board mounted on an easel, with Brunel as the circle and DM as the cross. It ended in another stalemate. They then played a game of rock, paper scissors, where Brunel tried to take advantage by pulling a scissors symbol and attempting to gouge DM's eye, which was promptly blocked. The two then strangely ran from one point of the lab to another and bizarrely crossed an imanginary finish line at the exact same time. They then tried to use their hands against each other like pincers, but blocked each other. The two than made an attempt to do a flying punch, both of which connected at the same time, with such force that the impact tossed them both backwards. They landed at the exact same time, nursing their injured wrists.

* * *

Back at the backyard, Candice approached the state of the matter transfer device. "What is this thing? Some sort of souped-up techno-geek camera? I wonder what it..." She pressed the button and zapped herself, turning into liquid. She then shouted the names of two males who weren't even in this fanfic. A non-antromorphic bird then descended and bathed in her liquid. "No! Get off! Ew!" She then gargled.

Her mother then entered the backyard. "Well that's funny. I could've sworn she said backyard. Oh well. If anyone needs me, I'll be washing a ton." She laughed.

After she left, the kids returned with more food. Phin then said, "Let's see, we've got horseradish, durians, and turmeric."

"I've got a mountain yam."

"I cannot wait to taste liquified sea salt." said the Indian, as he almost walked onto a Candice puddle.

"Hey! Watch where you're steering those sneakers, bub!" Bub then screamed.

"Candice? You're a smoothie?" asked Phin.

The camera revealed multiple Candice puddles, which spoke in unison. "Phin, you've got to fix this!"

"That is so cool! Uh, what does it feel like?"

"It feels like you're in big trouble!"

"Feb, we're gonna need some sponges and a bucket!"

* * *

Back at Brunel's lab, the brown mouse was exhausted. "Phew! This whole evenly matched thing is exhausting. How about we take a short break?" Later, the two were seating at a table, with a tea set. DM was still in stealth gear complete with the balaclava mask, for he could actually pull off consuming food and drink with his mouth covered, as if the mask was a porous membrane. Brunel poured DM some English Breakfast. "Do you ever get tired of lugging this big snout around? I mean, sure, it's great for warming the air before breathing, but it's weird for eating and stuff. I just figure I'd ask you because... you know, you would know. Uh, sugar or agave syrup?" DM pointed to the syrup. "Here." He dispensed a decent amount in DM's cup. "I don't know if this is fur or really tiny hairs. I can't tell. It's so warm, but it breathes." After a brief pause, he continued. "Well, back at it, I guess." He then jumped on DM and they rolled across the floor.

* * *

Back at the backyard, Phin squeezed all the remaining liquid from a sponge into a bucket. "Okay, these are the last drops of her."

Candice then spoke from inside the bucket. "Hurry up and change me before that bird comes back."

"Sure thing, Candice. We reversed the polarity, and it should do the trick. Now, try not to ripple." He then fired at the bucket with the state f the matter transfer device.

"This does not feel like the reverse of being a bucket of water."

"Hmm, so it would seem."

"I don't know, I kinda like her like that. She looks like Candberry sauce." said Beaufort.

"We gotta get her back into the right shape before we solidify her. And we're gonna need to adjust the contour in.." He laughed at Beaufort's comment and sighed. "Candberry sauce."

* * *

Back at Brunel's lab, the two mice were trading punches, despite being exhausted. Unsurprisingly, neither one was able to connect.

Back at the backyard, the kids brought over a life-sized mold of Candice. "Hang in there, Candice." said Phin. He then turned to the others. "This mold that Beaufort brought over should help us put her back together."

"Tell me again why you have a life-sized mold of Candice." asked Bub.

"I got life-sized molds of all my friends."

"I'm not so sure how I feel about that." commented Isabel.

Phin then poured Candice into the mold. "All set, Candice! Now wait right there."

She replied sarcastically, "Ha-ha, very funny."

"Okay, here we go!" He zapped Candice. "Candice, come on out!"

The mold opened. She was solid again. She walked out and gasped. "I'm me! Glorious me! You did it! You guys are soooooooooooooo..." She noticed her mother and inhaled. "ooooooo... busted!"

* * *

~Back at Brunel's lab.~

"Okay, ..., this isn't working. I need to become something stronger than a mouse. Let's see, what's- what's stronger than a mouse? He gasped in realization. Two mice, that's it! I've got just the thing right over here." He ran to a loft deck to something covered in a sheet. He then pulled the sheet off to reveal another device. "Behold! My Duplicator!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Candice's mother was finishing up cleaning the dishes. "There, nice and clean. Ha! Now we're both a couple of good-looking dishes. Bah-da-da-duh-duh! Thank You! I'll be here all..."

Candice came running in. "Mom! Mom! Mom!"

"Candice, watch this. I was just looking at this plate, and I said, 'There, nice and...'"

"Not right now!" She grabbed her mom's hand and dragged her to the backyard.

"Candice, my hands are wet."

* * *

Back at Brunel's lab, he was explaining his new plan to DM.

"...I'll just shoot myself with this baby, and then I will have the advantage because there will be two of me.." DM then shoved the Brunel Mouse, who fell onto the red button of the Duplicator, which fired a ray that somehow ended up all the way to the backyard. It struck the state of the matter transfer device, creating a duplicate. The two devices then fired at each other, liquifying themselves. All these did not go unnoticed by the kids.

"Anyone else see that?" asked Phin.

"Wonder what that hit. Whatever that is, there's two of them now. Soon there's gonna be two of me, and then nothing can defeat me! Except maybe a bigger mouse made out of metal." DM then shoved the Species Transformation device onto Brunel. "Yeah, like that." Brunel desperately tried to run out of the way, but it flattened him onto the Duplicator, damaging it in the process. He then dropped on the floor, where the Species Transformation Device then fell on him, and the Duplicator fell on it, destroying both devices. DM then scooped up Penfold, went to an open window, fired the grappling gun into the distance, and proceeded to zipline across with Penfold hanging on his back. "Curse you, Danger Mouse!" Brunel grunted, "Even though I'm also a mouse at this point, and, uh... I hope this wears off soon. The novelty has worn thin."

* * *

Back at the backyard, Candice was dragging her mother out, to where the kids were standing.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

"Oh, hi, Mom!" greeted Phin.

"I'm sorry Mom, but you've got to see this. Feast your eyes on..." She then noticed that the state of the matter transfer device was gone, and her mood changed. "...puddles."

"Yeah, I saw 'em earlier."

"But, Mom, they had a machine that would turn things into smoothies, and..."

"I didn't see it, Candice." She walked Candice with her.

"And Beaufort had a mold, of me!" Another kid then entered and lowered the hood of his hooded sweater.

"Beaufort's got molds of all of us, Candice." Said her mother as she took her inside.

Phin then noticed the new kid. "Oh, there you are, Perry." Perry chattered and shivered, as if he felt cold.

* * *

Back at Brunel's lab, the monkey had turned back to normal. He was putting his regular clothes on. "Oh, well. I guess at least I'm back to normal."

"Me, too!" said another Brunel, who was standing next to him.

"Oh, good for you..." he gasped in shock.

 **Read and review!**


End file.
